piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:J Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ElizaCreststeel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MidhavDarkskull (Talk) 15:17, June 4, 2010 Articles Actually the character articles are a fine idea that Midhav mentioned. I have no issue with that. I've been reluctant to add articles for characters who aren't in the game, but we already have Sao Feng, so adding articles for Mercer, Pintel, Regetti etc... are not out of place. Just categorize them as Pirates of the Caribbean Characters as opposed to Pirates Online Characters. Pintel What was wrong if the item i added in the pintel article?? It was factual... Blackbeard The article should not be all historical. Perhaps a brief paragraph or two about the real Edward Teach then the rest on how he fits into the film. I have not seen pics yet of ian mcshane as blackbeard but we will probably find some soon. Eliza T. Creststeel 15:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard, part 2 I would title it Blackbeard, then below make a reference to his real name. Many people still dont recognize it. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much I thank you (especially you) and Kat for making these articles for the Wiki mate. Yes we definitely should wait for Ian Mshane~Blackbeard posters and pics to come out before adding one at all. Well you obviously did a very good job summarizing every article that I asked you to, that too when I just requested you to do so lol... I think we can both rely on Uskok to update these articles regularilly... Yes I did check them and they were well made just like the other non appearing characters in this wiki. Well I think that that would be the least I can express my gratitude to you in. I think to return the favour to you, I will have to ask Uskok immediately (not later) to make you admin on the other wiki. The only problem is, despite the amazing and helpful edits you have done (800!), I cannot help but tell you that Uskok can make you an admin only on August or September. Either way I shall tell him, just so that the thought lingers in his mind, until one day, he looks at your edits and says "wow! I think I should make him as the only other active admin!". And yes, I just asked him on his page HERE to make you admin :) Thanks truly, Lord Midhav 12:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) New Orleans in POTC4 Just cuz they aren't SHOOTING it there, doesnt mean the story is not SET there. The article is misleading. It simply says the film won't be shot there. POTC4 Speculations... I came across this article... "Few details are known yet for "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides." The movie is a confirmed adaptation, in places, of the 1988 historical fantasy novel "On Stranger Tides" by Tim Powers. The main plot point in the movie that's drawn from the novel is a quest for the Fountain of Youth. The novel takes place primarily in the Caribbean, so that leaves us with no clues as to whether "Pirates" 4 will take place partially in Hawaii or if it is just being filmed there. The only confirmed setting for the film is New Orleans, where the movie opens. This isn't the first time Disney's headed to Hawaii for a "Pirates" film. Bits of "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" (the third installment) were filmed in Hawaii, on Maui and Molokai. "Disney's long-term commitment to Hawai'i -- from ABC's 'LOST' to the new Disney resort on O'ahu scheduled to open in 2011, and now the upcoming filming of 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides' -- is a testament to the company's confidence in our state as a great place to do business," said Hawaii Governor Linda Lingle. Actors Keira Knightley and Orlando Bloom will not reprise their roles as Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner, respectively, for the latest "Pirates" installment. Both said in interviews that they felt their characters' story ended with "At World's End." Instead, the movie will focus on Johnny Depp's Jack Sparrow and Geoffrey Rush's Captain Barbosa teaming up in search of the Fountain of Youth. According to some reports of the film, the villain will be a Captain Nemo-style character who sports steam technology advanced for the age. This represents a shift in tone for the "Pirates" films, which previously featured more fantasy, magic, and mythology. Instead, if these reports are to be believed, "On Stranger Tides" would be more steam punk than traditional fantasy. Steam punk is a sub-genre of sci-fi/fantasy centering around the use of steam-powered technology. It could either involve steam technology employed in a more futuristic setting, or have that technology present in a fictional past before such techniques were invented in the real world." Speculations... are just that... Rumors in film are as common as pick-up trucks in Kentucky. And also, I take it that ideas are often kicked around or things just change. I trust whatever you post. I was just relating what I found. How much contact do you have? You know I'm a screenwriter, right? I have a few things optioned, but always looking for an opportunity. :) Eliza T. Creststeel 15:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Screenwriting My work hasn't been produced so far. I have two optioned scripts (meaning that I've been given a small retainer and hope they get made) but I'm shopping around a script called Scarlet Seas right now. Its a pirate / horror idea I had. A few agencies are looking at it, but nothing yet. Eliza T. Creststeel 18:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Scarlet Seas This script has nothing to do with POTC. It's set in the Caribbean and Europe in the late 1600s, but thats the only commonality. The main characters are a father / daughter vampire hunter team and an alcholic ex-navy officer who they've chartered. A nasty Lady Bathory type female vampire has fled Europe and the hunters are in pursuit. She's taken up residence in the islands, using pirates as her foot soldiers, etc. It's meant to be a lightweight adventure film, with some horror in it. I had asked because I was curious what ties you may have had to the industry... Eliza T. Creststeel 20:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Wiki logo To change a wiki's logo, upload a file under the name Wiki.png. This image will be displayed as the logo. Further instructions can be found here Obsidion (talk) 23:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I saw your message and read it, but forgot to reply. Thank you much, for working on Mullroy and Murtogg... One of those rare but helpful additions you make when you drop by, and out of sheer feelings of yielding to someone's request of helping.. Thanks much. I'm not sure CJS.... Pirates of the Caribbean Online wiki seems proper to me.. And it keeps a minute difference from both the wikis despite them being sister sites. And it also helps me kinda... When I log in and see that I have messages from both sides it says "new messages from Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki,PotC wiki", which makes it easy to differentiate and thus vindicate the message-replying in a more time-consistent format, lol. - Lord Midhav 18:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I was just checking out around here, and I had to ask you something concerning POTC Wiki(kinda weird having to ask about it here, lol). Anyway, Uskok, Teague and I were thinking of changing the current Main Page image into this image(except instead of "Online", it would say "Wiki"). The only problem would be, I don't know how to do it. But you did write in Wiki on that Jack image that's now the background of POTC Wiki, right? So, do ye think you(or someone you know, who knows how to do this), can make that image the new POTC Wiki image? Okay that sounds good. I'll ask my younger brother (Harshul/Mcharshy) to do it, since he's good at photoshop-ifying. - Lord Midhav 11:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Potc Encyclopedia Logo Very Very Very Sorry Mate... Totally forgot 'bout the image, so anyways its done. Here - To To Need to go in a hurry mate...Bye!-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 15:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) re:Issue far more troublesome I understand you, but there are so few active users on our Wiki, and I don't want to ban even a single one without giving him a chance to become better user. He will be warned, and if he doesn't improve his editing, he will be blocked. If he continues with bad behavior, we'll stick to our policy and block him permanently.--Uskok 10:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :And one more thing. If you need to talk with me far away from POTC Wiki, you can also contact me on Eric Flint Wiki and Harry Turtledove Wiki.--Uskok 17:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wiki background Hey CJSFan, I'll be happy to help you with the wiki background, but I'm afraid I don't have time today (Here in Norway we celebrate christmas on the 24th instead of the 25th). It's possible I can get around to it tomorrow, otherwise I'll have time on Sunday. If you want, I can change the background that Midhav made for the old layout so that it confines with the 100kb limit of Oasis. I'm assuming you are also referring to the transparency of our layout, which is created with a css page. Fair winds, - Talk 14:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : Hey CJSFan, : Sorry about being so awfully slow about this, but anyway, here's your sig: : Talk : This is the code you need to enter to your preferences: : Talk : I don't know how familiar you are with code, but since I am currently lazy (:P), I'll let you figure it out yourself if you want to change something. Of course, just ask if there's something you need help with. The signature itself is an image: File:CJSFan_Sig.png. I've uploaded it here, you'll have to upload it to every wiki you are going to use the signature on (I've been working on an universal solution, but so far I've been unable to get the profile link to work with an image url). Just upload a new version of the image to change your signature. Credits to NickyLinnea for the picture itself... My pc has problems installing fonts. : Fair winds, - Talk 21:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : You can use this site to find colour codes, or "hex codes" as they're called. Jack quote Thanks for helping with the Jack quote. Had the basis of thequote down but you helped alot. Thanks mate! (turns to leave then seeing as your not looking steels your rum) Re: Jack quote Because I guzzeled it. Ha! (stumbles over drunk) QAR Considering my last message on your Free Discussion talk page in the PotC wiki, I think it's time for a Queen Anne's Revenge article. Would you care to do the honours mate? (or if you can't, if you don't have the time, tell me) - Lord Midhav 13:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I propose that we wait until they announce the ship on the POTCO website. -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'' 14:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I kinda agree with Uskok on this one...I'm not sure about creating the article until knowing if we really need it now or not. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well we created the Blackbeard article without any surety about him even coming in the game, and now we can almost be certain about his arrival. And just like we have articles on the Flying Dutchman, HMS Endeavour and the Empress, I think it seems right to have the "other" important ship of the movie having an article here. But furthermore, the riddle itself hints at QAR coming: "This sword holds far more power than meets the eye, for when a royal bow (Queen Anne's Revenge)'' breaks water (is released/has launched), ''ye shall know her name (true purpose/power - sword) and that of her enslaved crew (the BIGGEST hint from which we can conclude that the royal bow is QAR - enslaved crew refers to Mr.Beard's crew of zombies)." So basically from this, story-wise, it seems to be a game play hint that once QAR and Blackbeard arrive, the sword's full power will be unlocked, and Teach's voodoo-ified zombies will come into the game. Now what say ye? - Lord Midhav 13:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I guess we can make it work. Ok, what should I include in the article(like history stuff and/or just the OST stuff), and...when do you need it by? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :There really isn't that much of an imperative for it, so you can do it whenever you like. But we should do it before QAR is officially announced, which might be sometime before May 20, anytime maybe... As for the article, do the same as what you did with Blackbeard. Reduce the real world history/make it at the same level as the movie biography. That'd be suitable :) - Lord Midhav 17:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the idea, Midhav. Oh, and I got to tell you something HUGE, but not here...you know where. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok I'm excited! And I need to tell you something personal I haven't told anybody yet. - Lord Midhav 05:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::"Then perhaps your usefulness has run its course". jk. Well done with the page. You did it as a favour and I'm happy about that. Moreover there wasn't a necessity for it and yet you took the initiative. I'm honoured ;) - Lord Midhav 14:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:OST Blocking You should block the page for 3 months. The Harry Potter wiki blocks the movie pages when the movie comes out.It should be blocked to not allow new and unregistered users only. Hope this helps. -- 21:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. If you need to you can block it to admin's only. Also you can undo any bad revisions if necessary. -- 22:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay sounds good. You can also rollback if you need to. -- 23:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:OST Images I have seen the movie. I saw it on the first Saturday with my family. The movie was epic and amazing. OST was my second favorite behind AWE. I actually avoided the POTC Wiki for a while to not see spoilers. On the subject of the images, I have saved the images to my computer. I will start work on them as I have free time. My parents bought the Art of Disney for OST. I have to read or look at it still. Do you want any images from that book? We also have the Jack Sparrow Handbook. When the images are done, I will message you on the POTC wiki. -- 13:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) JS Handbook I haven't actually seen it yet. My dad still has it. I will tell you if there is anything different in it. -- 22:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I have barely worked on the images because my finals are this week. After this week, it will be summer so I will work on them. I am sorry but I completely forgot about them. I promise to finish them after this week is over. -- 14:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat I am on the POTC chat like you asked. Where are you?-- 22:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Edward Low CS, I'm trying to remember the fate of the Edward Low page. I believe there was some issue because he is actually Edward Lohand in the game. There was a misunderstanding. Eliza T. Creststeel 14:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC)